


Men in Uniform

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men in Uniform

Teyla had become accustomed to seeing men in uniform. The US military seemed to thrive on showing off their bravado that way. For the most part Teyla had been unimpressed.

General O'Neill had piqued her interest when he'd come to Atlantis, but he'd also clearly been hanging out the 'not available' sign.

When General Hank Landry had come through, Teyla had literally seen stars. His military experience, his interest in everything, the general aire around him. It attracted her like no other human male ever had.

She'd gone to the gym to work out - trying to sort out these new and odd feelings that were being evoked - when he'd found her. Apparently, the reports from Atlantis had piqued his curiosity where she was concerned. He'd picked up a pike, testing it in his hands.

She wondered if she should go easy on him. While he'd done his tour of duty, he'd also been behind a desk for a while. Combat wasn't necessarily something he was up for.

When she'd landed on her back, totally thrown by just how adept this human - who had never used a pike before - was. She thought she might just be in love with an older man.


End file.
